


Here by my Side

by JuMclia (mangacrack)



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Supernatural, Thor (2011)
Genre: Angels, Asgard, Crossover, Digital Art, Gabriel is Loki, Gen, Gods, Pre-Avengers Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/JuMclia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel tells Sam about Asgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here by my Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trollmela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trollmela/gifts).



> This was created for [](http://trollmela.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://trollmela.livejournal.com/)**trollmela** , who wanted Gabriel to introduce Sam to his Norse family in Asgard. The story in this picspam turned into Gabriel telling Sam, about the why's and how's in his life. I hope you like it! 

**Notes:** This was created for [](http://trollmela.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://trollmela.livejournal.com/)**trollmela** , who wanted Gabriel to introduce Sam to his Norse family in Asgard. The story in this picspam turned into Gabriel telling Sam, about the why's and how's in his life. I hope you like it! 

mangacrack

  


~ + ~

  


[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/mangacrack/pic/00056dde/)

  
~ + ~

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/mangacrack/pic/00057q4q/)

~ + ~

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/mangacrack/pic/000583xy/)

~ + ~

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/mangacrack/pic/00059yce/)

~ + ~

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/mangacrack/pic/0005agbb/)

~ + ~

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/mangacrack/pic/0005bwgz/)

~ + ~

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/mangacrack/pic/0005c41z/)

~ + ~

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/mangacrack/pic/0005ddhq/)

~ + ~

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/mangacrack/pic/0005exbr/)

~ + ~

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/mangacrack/pic/0005fsk9/)

~ + ~

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/mangacrack/pic/0005gqky/)

~ + ~

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/mangacrack/pic/0005h11p/)

~ + ~

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/mangacrack/pic/0005k7x8/)

~ + ~

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/mangacrack/pic/0005pwt4/)

~ + ~

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/mangacrack/pic/0005qg3p/)

~ + ~

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/mangacrack/pic/0005rb4a/)

~ + ~

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/mangacrack/pic/0005s24y/)

~ + ~

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/mangacrack/pic/0005tz5y/)

~ + ~

**THE END**

~ + ~

 

I'm finished! Yeah. A lot of more angsty and dramatic then your prompt, but I hope you don't mind.  
Basically I wanted to include Gabriel's habit to run away into his history with Asgard. He ran from Heaven after the war and Odin took him as his own son (like lore says, not like the movie told us!) becoming friends with Thor. When the apocalpyse is nearing, Gabriel ulitmately decides to run again. Before Thor would make the request to come along and possible be killed by Angels, who wouldn't be prepared for the answer of angered pagan gods. Who are more likely to unity against the angels than the other way around.

mangacrack

 

**Author's Note:**

> This Story is from February this year. Just forgot to post it on AO3.


End file.
